


A Surprising Reunion.

by cleotheo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleotheo/pseuds/cleotheo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hermione runs into Harry and Ron after not seeing them for ten years, they get a major surprise regarding her life and the reason she suddenly left years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a five part story and was one of the first pieces I wrote. This is the first time publishing on this site, so I'll see how it goes before I publish more stories.

The Great Hall at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was decorated to resemble a winter wonderland with enchanted snow falling from the ceiling and a thin covering lying on the floor. All the tables and chairs were made to look like they were carved out of ice and the large Christmas trees that were dotted around the room were decorated with various coloured icicles. The headmistress of the school, Professor McGonagall entered the room and looked about in satisfaction, it was magnificent and perfect for tonight's winter fundraiser.

For the first time in its history Hogwarts was hosting an event not attended by the pupils of the school. The fundraiser was raising funds for a new building at the school enabling a permanent residence for exchange students. A new programme was being set up the following year in which students from the three main wizarding schools in Europe would change schools for a year, learning new cultures and hopefully forging strong links with foreign wizarding communities. The fundraiser was being held in the middle of the Christmas holidays so most of the pupils were at home, those remaining at school had all been placed in Gryffindor tower for the night where McGonagall had given them permission to hold a Christmas party.

Most of the attending guests that night were former Hogwarts students, so Professor McGonagall hoped a few of them would be willing to make a significant contribution to the new building project. There were still former students she had contact with and some of them had promised to help, but McGonagall had been thrilled to hear from her favourite former student, Hermione Granger, earlier in the week.

After Voldemort's defeat nearly ten years ago, Hermione had disappeared, she had told her friends Harry and Ron she was going to find her parents but had never returned or contacted them again. McGonagall was aware that neither Harry and Ron knew where Hermione was living, what she was doing or more importantly who she had married. McGonagall herself had always known where Hermione was, as after the war Hermione's husband had helped pay for a lot of the rebuilding work that was needed at Hogwarts after the war.

As McGonagall left to get ready for the fundraiser, she couldn't help but worry about the potential outcome of tonight's event. She knew there was going to be press attending and she knew Hermione's presence would cause a stir, she only hoped Harry and Ron would control themselves when they discovered Hermione's secret.

***

"Mummy, you look pretty." A small girl with blonde ringlets told the brunette witch standing in front of the mirror.

"Thank you, Carina." Hermione replied turning so she could see her five year old daughter, who was sitting on her bed watching her get ready. "Are you packed for your trip to Grandma and Grandpa's?"

"Yes," The small child responded nodding enthusiastically. "But Cassie isn't, she had too many books, so Daddy made her pick just one."

Hermione smiled at her other daughters love of books, she was just like her in that respect, it was typical of Cassie to try and take more books than her bag would hold. Cassiopeia, Cassie for short, chose that moment to push the bedroom door open and enter the large room.

"Mummy, Daddy said to pick one book but I want to take two." The five year old said solemnly, carrying a book in either hand. "I want the Princess and the Frog and Rapunzel."

"I'm sure we can fit both into your bag, let's go and look." Hermione said to her daughter, leading her from the bedroom along the corridor and into the room she shared with her twin sister.

"Can I take two toys then Mummy?" Carina asked, trailing after Hermione and her twin sister.

"Yes, I suppose so, but pick one quickly."

Hermione watched as Carina looked for a second toy while she helped Cassie put her books into her small pink bag. Carina came back with a large stuffed unicorn, she had owned since birth.

"Carina, that's too big. Pick something small that will fit in your bag" Hermione told her daughter.

"But I want Sparkle." Carina said, holding on tight to her unicorn. Sensing her Daughter was going to start crying, Hermione drew her wand and quickly shrunk the toy.

"There, Grandpa will make it big again when you get to his, now put it in your bag so we can leave."

After making sure the twins bags were packed Hermione followed the two girls down stairs. The pair of them had their heads together as the chatted quietly the whole way to the front room, no doubt planning mischief. At only five, Hermione had already decided the pair of them were Slytherin's in the making.

Hermione entered the front room to find her husband and son already waiting for them. Both Carina and Cassie rushed forward and jumped on their father.

"Daddy."

"Daddy"

Both Carina and Cassie were Daddy's girls. Probably because they were spoilt rotten by their father, Draco Malfoy.

"Scorp, are you all packed?" Hermione asked her eight year old son, Scorpius.

"Of course, I've been packed since yesterday." Scorpius replied, he was extremely organised like Hermione, although he looked exactly like Draco with his straight white blonde hair and grey eyes. Both of the twins had darker blonde hair, with Hermione's curls and while Cassie had inherited her father's grey eyes, Carina had Hermione's brown ones.

"Right let's go, Scorp you go first, take the twins' bags with you." Draco told his son.

Scorpius grabbed the two girls' bags and stepped towards the fire place, taking a handful of floo powder he stepped into the fire shouting out his destination. "Malfoy Manor."

After he had disappeared, Draco stepped into the fire holding on to his two daughters and flooed to his parent's house, where the three Malfoy children were spending the weekend.

Once her husband and children left, Hermione headed back upstairs to finish getting ready. She was already dressed in a floor length, tight green and silver dress and had her make up done. She still needed to finish her hair and put on her jewellery.

As she pinned her hair up, Hermione wondered on how people would react tonight. Apart from Luna and Professor McGonagall, the only people who knew of her marriage to Draco were his friends and family.

***

Hermione had been with Draco since their fourth year at school, at the end of the night when Hermione was upset after her argument with Ron, Draco had appeared with his snarky comments about her being abandoned. Hermione had been furious and had threatened him with numerous hexes. Unsure of how to deal with the angry Gryffindor, Draco kissed her to shut her up. Both of them thoroughly enjoyed the kiss, even though neither wanted to admit it at the time. Draco had then walked Hermione back to Gryffindor Tower and both went to bed replaying their kiss in their heads. They had then flirted with each other for a few months until after the second triwizard task, in which Hermione had been unwittingly involved in, when Draco had asked her out properly.

The pair dated quite happily in secret for almost a year, before Lucius was arrested in the debacle at the Ministry of Magic at the end of their fifth year. This event and Hermione's part in it led to a lot of arguments between the couple, but they eventually decided they cared about each other too much to let it come between them.

Their sixth year in school had very nearly destroyed their relationship, Draco had initially pulled away from Hermione after receiving the task of killing Dumbledore. After months of barely talking, Hermione cornered him just before Christmas and forced him into telling her what was troubling him. Draco had broken down and confessed everything to Hermione, who tried to get him to go to Dumbledore for help. He refused because the order couldn't protect his mother, Hermione understood and decided she would stand by Draco.

After sixth year ended early after Dumbledore's death and the death eaters attack, Draco and Hermione worried they wouldn't see each other again and that the other might die in the upcoming war. Knowing they couldn't see each other for a long while, and running away together wasn't an option, Draco and Hermione got married, they knew they belonged to each other and no war could tear that apart. Professor Snape, who was aware of their relationship, helped them arrange the ceremony and covered for Draco's absence from the Manor for a few days.

A week after getting married Hermione went to stay at The Burrow, where she started helping Harry prepare for facing Voldemort. For nearly a year Hermione helped Harry find and destroy Horcrux's while Draco coped with living at the Death Eater's headquarters. The only time Hermione and Draco saw each other in that year was when Harry, Ron and Hermione were captured by the snatchers and taken to Malfoy Manor. Knowing revealing their relationship would only cause more trouble, both stayed silent about it during Hermione's brief visit to the Manor. Draco cast a silent protection spell on Hermione before Bellatrix started torturing her, so Hermione mainly pretended to be affected by the curse. After escaping from the manor Hermione and Draco didn't see each other until the final battle, unfortunately they were never alone as Ron and Harry were always present.

After the battle, Hermione was planning on telling Ron and Harry about her relationship with Draco. However both of them were outraged when the Ministry declared Draco innocent of any wrongdoing in the war, the Ministry had accepted that his assassination attempt on Dumbledore had been performed under duress and he had never received the dark mark or performed any acts for Voldemort the following year. Hearing her best friends rant about how her husband should be rotting in Azkaban, made Hermione come to the conclusion that they would never accept her and Draco so they would be better off not knowing.

A month after the final battle, Hermione told Ron and Harry she was going to look for her parents, in reality she knew where her parents were. Snape had placed protection charms on them the summer her and Draco were married so they were quite safe living where they always had been, her story of removing their memories and sending them to Australia had been made up for her friends. Instead of searching for her parents, who were not missing, Hermione and Draco left the country deciding to travel the world calling it a delayed honeymoon.

When Hermione discovered she was pregnant after nearly a year of travelling, they decided to return home. Hermione's parents and Draco's mother were informed of their marriage before the pair headed off travelling, but Lucius who had been in Azkaban at the time did not know of his son's marriage. Upon their return he took the news surprisingly well, he had recently been released from Azkaban and the war combined with the time away from his family seemed to have had a profound effect on the former Death Eater. Hermione and Draco built a house near to Malfoy Manor where they raised their family, with the twins coming along three years after Scorpius was born. Draco went into the family business alongside his father while Hermione set up her own potions company with Draco's friend, Blaise Zabini, who she found she had a lot in common with.

Draco decided to tell his friends about their relationship, but Hermione decided not to get in contact with hers. Hermione became firm friends with Pansy Parkinson and was her matron of honour when she married Blaise and later became godmother to their young daughter, Alexis when she was born four years ago. Luna came back into her life when she started dating Draco and Blaise's friend, Theo Nott. Luna was immediately accepting of Hermione and Draco's relationship and Hermione was happy to have one of her former friends in her life again.

***

Hermione was just putting on her silver shoes when Draco returned from taking the children to his parent's.

"Did I tell you how sexy you look in that dress." He said leaning against the doorway to their bedroom. "Very Slytherin."

Hermione grinned at her husband, she had deliberately picked an outfit in his old house colours, the dress was dark green with silver edging and all her jewellery was silver and shaped like snakes. Draco loved seeing the former golden girl of Gryffindor dressed in Slytherin colours.

"No, but you can show me later." She purred to Draco as she moved to stand in front of him. Draco dipped his head and passionately kissed his wife.

"I will, all weekend." He promised Hermione. While the fundraiser was only one night, Draco had insisted the three young members of the family spend the entire weekend with their grandparents, so he could have time alone with his lovely wife.

"We should be going." Hermione told Draco, reluctantly stepping out of his embrace, she would have been quite happy to spend the night at home in bed with her sexy husband.

"Do we have to? We could have so much more fun here." Hermione nodded at her husband, chuckling slightly at his petulant tone.

"Yes, we promised McGonagall. Come on."

***

"Remind me why we have to go tonight?" Harry Potter asked his wife, Ginny.

"Because you're Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world, you're expected to attend events like these." Ginny told her husband as she fixed his tie. "Besides, I'm not going to put up with Lavender on my own."

"You wouldn't be on your own, Ron will be there."

Ginny huffed. "You know as well as I do he just tunes his annoying harpy of a wife out, leaving her to focus her attention on her poor unsuspecting sister-in-law."

Harry laughed at Ginny's dislike of Lavender, he laughed even louder when he heard the floo network and seconds later Lavender appeared from the fireplace, earning a grimace from Ginny.

"Hi guys, Ron's just dropping Hugo at The Burrow." Lavender announced.

Hugo was Ron and Lavender's three year old son, he was staying at The Burrow along with Harry and Ginny's two boys, James, who was five and one year old Albus.

"We're nearly ready, aren't we Gin." Harry told his best friend's wife.

Ginny sighed. "Yes I suppose so, even though I look huge."

Lavender laughed. "Ginny, you look gorgeous. Honestly if you didn't know you wouldn't be able to tell you were pregnant." Ginny was four months pregnant and currently obsessed with her apparent major weight gain.

Ginny smiled genuinely at her sister-in-law. "Thanks Lavender, you look lovely yourself."

Ron appeared through the floo network just as the women began to compare dresses. Harry was quickly able to distract the women from their clothes talk by announcing it was time to leave. At Harry's announcement all four former Gryffindor's headed to the fireplace where one by one they flooed to their destination.

***

All of the guests arriving at Hogwarts came via Hogsmeade, where the transportation was laid on from. It was too much hassle to have people flooing into the school and no apparating was permitted on school property, so it was easier for people to either floo or apparate to Hogsmeade where they would then take a coach up to the school.

When Draco and Hermione apparated to Hogsmeade they went to their pre-arranged meeting place, where they were due to meet their friends. When they arrived at The Three Broomsticks they found Blaise and Pansy already waiting for them. The two couples settled down for a drink while they waited for the other members of their party to arrive.

While Draco and Blaise chatted about Quidditch, Pansy started to complain to Hermione about her pregnancy, Pansy was seven months pregnant with her and Blaise's second child. Hermione spent five minutes convincing Pansy she did not look fat in her long black dress, and the low cut revealing her impressive cleavage was not indecent.

As Hermione was telling Pansy she was lucky she wasn't carrying twins, the other three members of their party arrived, Theo and Luna Nott and Gregory Goyle. Luna's dress sense had improved dramatically and although she still sometimes favoured some odd clothes tonight wasn't one of them. She was wearing an ice blue strapless dress with a white cloak.

The three of them sat down at the table and the seven friends all had another drink, before leaving for the festivities.

As they were leaving, Hermione pulled Greg to one side. "Greg, are you okay with this?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've got you guys with me." Greg responded, smiling at his best friend's wife.

As the group of friends climbed into a carriage, Hermione wondered if they had done the right thing in persuading Greg to attend the night's festivities. Six months ago his wife had died, leaving Greg to bring up their two year old daughter alone, since then the only people he had been comfortable with was their small group of friends. When it was decided they would all be attending the fundraiser, the boys decided Greg should join them and persuaded him to come. Hermione wondered if the three former Slytherin's hadn't pressured Greg into agreeing, his personality was more easy going than the other three, who were all used to getting what they wanted. Hermione decided she would make sure he wasn't left alone all night.

***

When Harry, Ron, Ginny and Lavender had flooed into The Three Broomsticks they had left straight away and failed to notice the group in the corner consisting of five former Slytherin's, one Ravenclaw and one Gryffindor.

The four former Gryffindor's headed straight to Hogwarts where they began to catch up with former friends and classmates. It was an hour after their arrival while the four were talking to Neville Longbottom that Lavender spotted Luna.

"Hey, Neville. Isn't that your ex, Luna, over there." Lavender exclaimed, interrupting the conversation about Neville's job as Herbology Professor.

"She isn't my ex, we were just friends." Neville blushed bright red. "And yes, it does appear to be Luna."

"That's Loony Lovegood, she's grown up well." Ron stated, staring at the pretty blonde figure of a grown up Luna.

Lavender turned to glare at her husband "I just mean, she used to always dress weird and stuff." Ron stuttered under his wife's frosty glare.

"Who's that she's with?" Ginny questioned, eyeing up the back of a brunette witch in a long green dress.

"From the looks of her dress, a former Slytherin." Lavender told Ginny. "Only a Slytherin would wear green and silver."

The group all silently agreed, no one from any of the other three houses would wear the house colours of the most unpopular of the four houses.

"Why would Luna be talking to a Slytherin? And which Slytherin?" Ginny questioned, baffled at her friends association with the enemy house.

"You know Luna, she'll talk to anyone." Harry said.

"Well there's only one way to find out, I'm going to talk to her." Ginny said, straightening her dress and starting to walk over to her former school mate.

"Wait for me." Lavender told Ginny as she hurried to catch her up, she wasn't planning on missing out on gossip.

The three men watched as Ginny and Lavender made their way towards Luna and her mystery friend.

***

After being at the fundraiser for half an hour Hermione, Pansy and Luna had gotten bored with the talk of Quidditch so had left the men in a corner and had gone off to wander. Pansy had left to use the bathroom a few minutes ago, leaving Luna to finish telling Hermione about her and Theo's latest holiday.

"Ginny and Lavender are approaching." Luna suddenly said to Hermione, who was standing with her back towards the approaching pair.

Hermione didn't have time to decide whether she should leave or stay when she heard the familiar voice of Ginny a few paces behind her.

"Luna, I haven't seen you for years."

Ginny rushed forward embracing the blonde witch.

"Ginny, Lavender. It's nice to see you." Luna told the two women, breaking out of Ginny's grasp.

"It's nice to see you too," Lavender smiled. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend."

"I wasn't aware I needed an introduction." Hermione said, turning to face her former house mates. "Hello, Lavender. Ginny."

Ginny and Lavender stared in shock at the woman in front of them, hardly believing the beautiful, sophisticated woman was their old friend Hermione Granger. Ginny was the first to recover the power of speech.

"Oh my god, Hermione. You look amazing." She squealed, hugging Hermione.

"You look great as well, Gin." Hermione laughed, returning her old friends embrace.

Lavender still seemed unable to say anything, just standing opening and closing her mouth like a fish. While Lavender was still unable to speak and Ginny was recovering from seeing her former friend after all these years, they were interrupted by a voice complaining behind them.

"I swear this baby is playing havoc with my bladder, I need to pee like ten times an hour."

Ginny and Lavender turned, surprised to come face to face with a very pregnant Pansy Parkinson. They were even more surprised when Luna addressed her in a friendly manner.

"I'm sure it's not that bad, you're just exaggerating."

"I'm not. This is the last time I'm being pregnant. Once this kids born no more sex for Blaise." Pansy grumbled, totally ignoring the two former Gryffindor's standing watching, open mouthed at the exchange.

"You said that last time, Pans. Then as soon as you were able to have sex again, you dragged Blaise straight into the bedroom." Hermione laughed at her friend.

Pansy smiled and shrugged. "Well, I can't help it if I'm married to an extremely sexy man who's amazing in bed."

"What's going on? I don't understand." Ginny exclaimed, drawing Pansy's attention to her and Lavender.

"Oh Gryffindor's, how lovely." Pansy drawled sarcastically. "What's so hard to understand, Weaselette. Don't you recognise friendship when you see it."

"But how? You're a Slytherin." Lavender exclaimed finally finding her voice.

"Slytherin's do have friends, you know." Pansy snapped at the Gryffindor.

Hermione decided to step in before things got out of hand, she could remember how feisty Ginny could be and Pansy was always prickly, even without the added hormones of pregnancy.

"That's enough, you're not kids any more. Pansy, calm down, the stress isn't good for the baby."

Pansy nodded and stopped the death glares she was sending Ginny and Lavender. The tension in the group had just started to disappear when Theo walked up to the group.

"Hello, Gorgeous." He said, clearly talking to Luna.

Hermione and Pansy looked at each other smirking.

"Hello, Theo." They both purred together, causing Theo to blush bright red.

For a Slytherin, Theo was easily embarrassed and Hermione and Pansy often teased him by flirting with him.

"Hermione, Pansy. I was talking to Luna." He said, recovering from his embarrassment. "I was hoping I could steal my wife for a dance." Reaching out a hand for Luna he quickly whisked her away onto the dance floor.

"Luna married Theo Nott?" Lavender questioned.

"WHAT." Came the voice of Ron, all four women spun round finding Ron, Harry and Neville standing behind them.

"HERMIONE!"


	2. Chapter 2

Harry, Ron and Neville watched as Ginny and Lavender approached Luna and her mystery friend.

"Honestly, those two are so nosy." Harry sighed. "They've only gone over there to see who Luna is talking to, not to see her."

"Want to bet on who it is, ten Galleons says it's Greengrass." Ron asked Harry and Neville.

"You're on," Harry nodded. "Ten Galleons on Parkinson. Neville you in"

Neville shook his head. "No, but you're both wrong." At the pair's questioning looks he explained. "Both Greengrass sisters are blonde and Parkinson's wearing a black dress, I've seen her tonight."

Stunned by Neville's knowledge of former Slytherin's, Harry and Ron turned to watch their wives. They weren't surprised to see Ginny hugging Luna but were shocked to see her hugging the mystery woman with her a few minutes later.

"See, I told you Parkinson was in black." Neville stated as the three watched a heavily pregnant Pansy Parkinson approach the group and start talking to Luna and the mystery brunette.

"I think we should go over there, mate." Ron said to Harry as the conversation between their wives and Pansy looked to be getting ugly, they hesitated when the brunette seemed to calm them down.

"Is that Theo Nott approaching?" Harry asked his friends, vaguely recognizing the slim brown haired man. At the sight of the former Slytherin approaching the group of women Harry, Ron and Neville started to make their way over to them, arriving just as Theo whisked his wife off to dance.

The three of them were stunned at Theo's reference to Luna, Ron was the first to find his voice. "WHAT."

The four remaining women whipped round at his shout and Ron instantly recognised the mystery brunette. "HERMIONE!"

"Ron. Harry. Neville. Nice to see you again." Hermione replied calmly.

"What are you doing here?" Ron blurted out, without thinking.

"I was invited Ronald." Hermione told her former friend, slightly hurt at the accusatory tone he had used when addressing her.

"I think what Ron meant was why are you here now? When did you return?" Ginny said trying to cover for her inept brother.

"Return from where?" Pansy questioned. Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, ten years ago you just left and never re-entered the wizarding world." Harry began to explain. "We're just wondering what's changed."

Hermione looked at her former friends knowing she would have to explain. "First of all, I never left the wizarding world."

"Yes you did, you don't work at the Ministry, you aren't in contact with any wizards and you are never mentioned in the press like Ron and Harry." Lavender interrupted.

Pansy laughed at Lavender's stupidity. "There's more to the wizarding world then the Ministry, you lot and The Daily Prophet."

Hermione pulled Pansy to her side, trying to avoid trouble. "Pans, stop stirring. I'll deal with this."

Turning back to the five people staring at her, she began to explain. "I never left the wizarding world. I don't work at the Ministry because I have my own business. I have contact with lots of members of the magical community and I don't get mentioned in the press because I value mine and my family's privacy."

"We value our family's privacy but it still doesn't stop the press from reporting our every move." Ginny exclaimed. "How do you get them to stop?"

Pansy laughed, and with a nod from Hermione she explained. "Three things. Money, Power and a scary father-in-law."

Harry stared for a bit before responding. "It sounds like you've got a lot to tell us, Hermione."

"Yeah, I suppose I have." Hermione responded. "Do you mind if we sit down, Pansy needs to rest."

"Hey," The black haired witch said. "I'm not an invalid you know, I'm just pregnant."

"Yes, a pregnant witch who was told to take it easy." Hermione pacified her best friend. "Besides Blaise would kill me if something happened to you."

Pansy acquiesced to Hermione's request and the group made their way over to a nearby table, where they all sat down.

"Well, where should I begin?" Hermione asked her former friends.

"Who are you married to?"

"Why did you leave?"

"Why are you friends with her?"

"When did Luna marry a Slytherin?"

Hermione raised her hands in protest at the flood of questions that hit her all together. "One at a time."

"Why don't you just tell us in your own words." Ginny said, knowing the questions would go on forever if someone didn't step in.

"Okay, first Neville. Luna married Theo two years ago after dating for three before that." Hermione told Neville, she had always suspected he had a crush on the former Ravenclaw and by the slightly disappointed look on his face he was still nursing the crush.

"To cut a long story short, after the war I went travelling for a year. When I found I was pregnant I returned home, after my son was born I started a business with a friend, which is now very successful. I spend most of my time either working or spending time with my three children, husband and friends." Hermione quickly told her friends a brief summary of her life, knowing they would still have questions.

"That still doesn't explain her." Ron said, pointing his finger towards Pansy.

"I became friends with Pansy shortly after returning from travelling, she's friends with my husband and I'm business partners with her husband, Blaise Zabini." Hermione explained.

"But that would mean, your husband is a Slytherin, if he's friends with Pansy." Lavender pointed out.

"Obviously." Pansy drawled in a manner reminiscent of the late Severus Snape.

"So after you left to got travelling, you met and married a Slytherin?" Ginny questioned.

"Not exactly." Hermione started slowly. "I left with him, we were already married."

"WHAT. That's impossible, you didn't have time to marry anyone before you left. You'd just spent a year with me and Harry." Ron exploded.

Pansy put a comforting hand on Hermione arm, knowing it was going to be explosive when the Gryffindors discovered the whole truth.

"I was married all that time, Ron. We got married just before I came to The Burrow the summer before we went hunting for Horcrux's."

"Who? Why didn't you tell us this? Why were you married so young?" Harry wondered, bemused by the fact that the year he and his friends had been on the run, Hermione was hiding a big secret.

"I didn't tell you for the same reason I left, I feared you wouldn't approve or accept it." Hermione sighed. "As for the reason we were married so young, the war was coming and we had no idea if we would both survive and we wanted our love to count, if something happened to either one of us."

"That still doesn't answer Harry's first question, who did you marry that we would disapprove of so much." Ginny asked.

"Me." Came a familiar voice from behind the Gryffindors.

***

Shortly after Hermione, Pansy and Luna had left the men to talk Quidditch, Draco spotted Professor McGonagall over the other side of the Great Hall.

"Keep an eye on Greg." Draco said quietly, nudging Blaise who was sitting beside him. "I've got something to do for a minute."

"Why do I need to keep an eye on Greg? He looks happy enough." Blaise asked, looking at their friend who was laughing with Theo.

"Hermione's orders." Draco shrugged. "She's worried we bullied him into coming, so she thinks we need to keep an eye on him."

"Why do I have to follow your wife's orders?"

"Feel free to ignore them." Draco said smirking at his friend. "But prepare to face the consequences."

"On second thoughts, I'll just keep an eye on Greg." Blaise said hurriedly, not wanting to anger Draco's feisty wife.

Draco chuckled softly at his friends sudden U-turn when faced with the possibility of an angry Hermione. Draco left his three friends talking Quidditch and made his way across the winter themed room, towards his old Transfiguration Professor.

"Draco, I'm pleased you came." Professor McGonagall greeted the blond as he arrived at her side.

"Thank you, Professor." Draco replied, politely. "Is this the new building?" He asked, gesturing to the large model displayed along the back wall of the room.

"Yes, it is and this is the designer, Mr Scott." McGonagall said, introducing the tall man standing beside her.

"Nice to meet you." Draco shook the man's hand. "It looks like an impressive building."

"It will be, if we can raise the funds." The designer replied.

"Maybe I can help a bit." Draco said, pulling a Gringotts transference slip out of his jacket pocket. "Here's mine and Hermione's donation."

"Are you sure about this?" McGonagall asked, as she looked in shock at the slip Draco had just handed to her.

"We're sure." Draco nodded.

"But the transfer is for half a million Galleons." McGonagall said shakily, still in awe at the size of the donation.

"Yes, and Hogwarts is worth every penny." Draco said sincerely.

Professor McGonagall continued to stare at the slip in her hand and Draco began to wonder if the older woman would accept it.

"I did have an ulterior motive, I was hoping the amount would ensure at least one of my kids was accepted into the programme so we can get rid of them for a while." Draco joked, causing Professor McGonagall to smile broadly.

"I'm sure all your children are angels, and you would hate to get rid of them." Professor McGonagall laughed.

"Don't count on it." Draco smiled. "Wait till the twins start school, you'll be begging us to take them home."

"I shall have to make sure I'm retired by then if that's the case." McGonagall said. "Fancy having two Malfoy's in a class together, one was more than enough for my liking."

"I wasn't that bad was I?" Draco asked in mock innocence.

McGonagall didn't reply and merely raised an eyebrow at the blond, he had gotten into a fair bit of trouble during her lessons.

"Thank you for the donation, it's extremely generous." McGonagall said, finally tucking the slip into her robes.

"You're welcome." Draco replied before saying goodbye to his former Professor and the designer of the new building and heading back towards the table where he had left his friends.

"Where's Theo?" Draco asked, noticing there was one less person at the table on his return.

"He went to ask Luna to dance." Blaise replied, before turning back to Greg and continuing on with their conversation.

Draco sat back down at the table, his grey eyes scanning the snowy room looking for his wife. Finally he spotted Hermione and Pansy heading towards a table, scowling slightly when he noticed they were accompanied by Potter, Weasel and a few other former Gryffindors.

"I'll not be long." He muttered to Blaise and Greg as he stood up. Not that they noticed his exit, they were too busy arguing over who was the best seeker in the league.

Draco made his way over to the table containing his wife, friend and former schoolmates. Instead of making his presence known immediately, Draco chose to lean against a nearby pillar listening to the conversation.

He rolled his eyes at Longbottom's disappointment over Luna's marital status. He listened with a smirk to Hermione dance round the identity of her husband as she gave a brief description of their lives, his Slytherin tendencies were definitely rubbing off on his wife. Hearing Weasley start to get agitated and aggressive, Draco decided to step in, moving so he was standing behind the former Gryffindors. Potter's wife gave him a perfect opportunity to interrupt when she asked who Hermione had married and Draco couldn't help replying before Hermione had a chance to open her mouth.

Draco couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face as the five former Gryffindors spun around at the sound of his voice.

"You." Ginny was the first to find her voice.

"Yes, me." Draco responded, walking around the table to stand next to Hermione.

"You married Malfoy!" Lavender exclaimed, shocked the former Gryffindor bookworm could have landed one of the best looking boys at school.

"Yes, I'm married to Draco." Hermione said, standing and wrapping her arm around her husband's waist.

"But, he's a Death Eater." Ron practically yelled. "He's scum."

"I wasn't a Death Eater, Weasley." Draco snarled at the redhead looking extremely menacing. "Get your facts right."

"You may not have had the mark, but you were still on their side." Ron hissed, shooting evil looks at the blond.

"You have no idea about my life, so I suggest you shut up." Draco said coldly.

Draco and Ron stared at each other, both looking as if they were going to start fighting at any minute.

"I'll be off now." Neville said, shuffling his feet. "It was nice seeing you again, Hermione."

"It was nice seeing you too, Neville." Hermione replied, leaving Draco's side and hugging her former friend.

When Hermione had released him, Neville quickly scampered away, relieved to be nowhere near the tension of the reuniting group.

Once Neville had left the group, Ron turned his attention to Hermione, who was now holding Draco's hand.

"I can't believe you did this. You lying two faced bitch."

Draco had whipped his wand out and had it pointed at Ron's throat before anyone had a chance to react.

"You speak to my wife like that again, and you'll regret it." Draco said menacingly. "I may not have been a Death Eater, but I spent plenty of time around them, I know plenty of unpleasant curses."

"You wouldn't dare." Ron said shakily, eyeing the blond warily.

"Try me." Draco threatened in a cold voice.

"Stop it, both of you." Hermione said, moving Draco's hand away from Ron.

The four former Gryffindors watched as Draco listened to Hermione and immediately put his wand down and backed off from threatening Ron.

"Perhaps now we can behave like adults." Hermione said forcefully, looking between her husband and former friend, both reluctantly nodding. "Good."

"How did you get together then?" Ginny asked from where she was still sitting.

Draco couldn't help the smirk that came over his face at the question. "I guess I have Weasley to thank for that."

"What? There's no way I helped Hermione get with you, I hate you." Ron said his voice rising as he spoke.

"Well you did." Draco said still smirking. "When you upset Hermione at the Yule Ball in fourth year I went to speak to her and we ended up kissing, the rest just happened."

"No. this isn't true." Ron stormed. "You were with this git since fourth year, you betrayed us and lied to us for three years."

Ron looked at Hermione, hoping she would deny the length of time she had being with Draco.

"Yes, I've been with Draco since then. I lied because I didn't think you would accept it." Hermione told Ron sadly. "It looks like I was right."

"Of course we wouldn't have accepted it." Ron yelled, turning red in the face. "There's no way we would have been friends if we'd all known what a two faced bitch you were."

"Mr Weasley. Would you kindly refrain from shouting like a small child." A voice ordered from behind Ron. "If you're going to continue to cause a scene I shall have to ask you to leave."

"But, Professor…" Ron started, turning to face his former head of house, stopping mid-sentence when he saw the look of fury on her face.

Professor McGonagall had been watching the exchange for a while before intervening, but when Ron started shouting she felt she had to do something before he ruined the fundraiser.

Ron looked at Hermione standing beside Malfoy and Pansy and sneered in disgust.

"Come on Lav, we're leaving." He told his wife.

"But…" She began, not wanting to leave without all the gossip.

"NOW." Ron barked, turning and storming away from the table.

Sighing, Lavender reluctantly followed her husband out of the hall.

"Sorry, about that Professor." Hermione said, embarrassed her favourite Professor had witnessed the argument.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Hermione dear." McGonagall reassured Hermione. "I'll be off now, I'm sure I'll see you later."

When McGonagall had left, Hermione turned to her other friend who had been sitting quietly the entire time Ron had been ranting.

"I suppose you're going to yell at me now?" She asked Harry, looking at him sadly.

"No, how about you and Mal… I mean Draco sit down and we can talk properly." Harry said, surprising Hermione with his maturity.

"I'll be off then, best go check on Blaise and Greg." Pansy said, hauling her very pregnant body out of her chair and wandering off into the crowds.

Hermione and Draco sat down at the table unsure of what to do next as Harry was busy studying the tablecloth.

"I'm sorry about Ron." Ginny said breaking the ice. "You know what's he's like. He'll be fine when he calms down."

Draco snorted and Hermione looked bemused by Ginny's clearly false statement, it would take a long time for Ron to accept Draco and Hermione, if he ever did.

"Why aren't you mad and shouting, Harry?" Hermione asked her former friend, unnerved by his silence.

"Because I'm not angry, I think you did the right thing in not telling us about you and Draco."

Three pair of eyes looked at Harry in shock at his surprising admission.

"You're happy I lied to you?" Hermione asked bemused.

"I wouldn't put it quite like that." Harry smiled at his former friend. "But, if you had told us in school I'm pretty sure I would have reacted like Ron just did. It would have probably destroyed our friendship."

"Why aren't you reacting like that now?" Hermione mused.

"I'm not an immature teenager anymore." Harry shrugged. "Not having you in my life, made me realise how much you mean to me and seeing you tonight is great."

Hermione smiled broadly at her friend, she hadn't let herself think about how much she had missed him these last few years.

"Besides," Harry continued. "Watching you two together it's fairly obvious you're happy and love each other."

"Plus you look really cute together." Ginny piped up. "I bet your children are gorgeous."

"Of course they are, they're Malfoy's." Draco smiled, causing Hermione to shake her head and Harry and Ginny to laugh quietly.

"Still got the same ego, I see Malfoy." Harry said, unable to hide the smile on his face.

"Of course, Potter. Some things never change." Draco smirked.

Hermione was thrilled to see her husband and best friend trying to make an effort with each other and smiled at Ginny who was rolling her eyes at the two men.

"Maybe we could have dinner or something." Harry said, tentatively. "I would really like it if we could be friends again."

"Oh, Harry of course we can." Hermione exclaimed. "I would love to be friends again, I've missed you so much."

"Good, I'll owl you and we can arrange to meet." Harry said standing up and helping Ginny up as well.

Hermione and Draco also stood and Hermione embraced both Harry and Ginny. Harry and Draco awkwardly shook hands while their wives watched on.

"I think those two could get on really well." Ginny whispered to Hermione.

"I've always thought so." Hermione whispered back.

"What are you two plotting about?" Draco asked, watching the two women whispering.

"I do not plot." Hermione said, walking over and giving Draco a peck on the cheek.

"Of course not, dear." Draco said, rolling his eyes sarcastically.

"We'll be off now, better go and find Ron." Harry said, watching his best friend who was so obviously in love with the blond Slytherin at her side. "We'll see you soon."

"Bye." Hermione said.

Hermione smiled as she watched her friends depart. She had honestly never expected either Harry or Ron to talk to her again once they discovered the truth about her and Draco. While it looked like Ron might take some convincing about her marriage, she was sure Harry and Ginny would become a permanent part of her life again.

Draco couldn't help but smile at his wife's happiness over reconnecting with Potter. Even though she had never spoken much about her former friends, Draco was aware she had missed them a lot. Putting his arm around Hermione he started to steer her towards the table in the corner where he could see their friends sitting watching what was happening with the former Gryffindors. Draco knew that it wouldn't be inconceivable that in the near future Potter and his red headed wife would be a part of their gang of friends.

"You're going to make me hang out with Potter, aren't you?" He asked his wife as they made their way across the crowded floor.

"Yes, I'm sure you'll be great friends." Hermione replied, smiling at the grimace on Draco's face..

"The best." Draco replied sarcastically.

As the two of them sat down and Hermione filled in their friends on events over the other side of the room, Draco dwelled on the fact he would soon have to be friendly to Potter. After talking to him tonight, Draco thought it would be quite easy to be nice to Potter, he wasn't as annoying as he was when he was in school and he could see the two of them becoming friends. Not that he was planning on telling Hermione that small fact.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione paced the floor in the front room, it had been just over two weeks since the fundraiser when she had bumped into her old friends and tonight her and Draco were having dinner with Harry and Ginny. There was just one problem, they were due to leave in ten minutes and her husband still wasn't home from work. While Hermione and Harry had exchanged many owls over the past fortnight, both families had been too busy with their Christmas celebrations to arrange a meeting before the first week in January.

"Pacing won't bring him home any sooner, dear." Narcissa told her daughter-in-law from where she was sitting on the settee. "He'll be here, don't worry."

"Narcissa, we have to leave in ten minutes and there's no sign of him." Hermione grumbled. "I'm going to kill him."

Hermione was still muttering curses about her husband a few minutes later when the floo network sounded and Draco stepped out of the flames.

"Sorry, there was a crisis at work and I couldn't just leave." Draco immediately said, trying to pacify his furious looking wife.

"Go and get changed before we end up being even later than we already are." Hermione snapped.

Draco obeyed his wife, stopping only long enough to greet his mother who was babysitting the children for the night along with his father.

Hermione continued her pacing as she waited for Draco to return, she was nervous enough about the dinner without the added stress of being late.

"I thought you would have left by now." Lucius Malfoy said as he walked into the room, a large bowl of popcorn in his arms and the twins following along after him. "You'll be late."

Hermione turned and glared at her father-in-law, who only smirked back at a clearly frustrated Hermione. Their relationship mainly consisted of sniping at each other and winding each other up, but there was also a lot of affection between the former Death Eater and his Muggleborn daughter-in-law.

Draco appeared in the doorway before Hermione managed to respond to Lucius.

"Let's go then, we don't want to keep Potter waiting." Draco said.

"Fine." Hermione replied. "You three be good." She added turning to her three children. Scorpius was lounging on a chair with a book, stroking the Malfoy's new Labrador puppy, Holly, while Cassie and Carina were snuggled up on the sofa, one on either side of Lucius.

"We will, we're just going to watch some films." Scorpius answered, putting his book down.

"Enjoy yourself, then." Draco replied, steering his wife towards the fireplace.

Draco and Hermione flooed to the restaurant in Diagon Alley in which they were meeting Hermione's friends, leaving their children and Draco's parents alone to watch their films in peace.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Hermione and Draco discovered Harry and Ginny hadn't arrived.

"We're not that late, Potter and Red aren't even here." Draco commented as they sat down at the table.

Hermione glared at her husband, but before she had a chance to berate him over his use of nicknames for her friends, Harry and Ginny arrived at the table.

"Sorry, we're late. Al wouldn't settle." Harry exclaimed as The Potter's sat down at the table.

"That's fine, we only just arrived ourselves." Hermione quickly said, jumping in before Draco could make some snarky comment to her friends.

The first ten minutes of dinner was slightly awkward, the conversation was stilted and nothing personal was discussed, instead they stuck to safe subjects like the weather and current affairs.

"This is ridiculous, we're prattling on as though we're a bunch of strangers." Ginny said finally, getting fed up of the dull conversation.

"What do you suggest?" Draco said, rolling his eyes at the redhead.

"Well, I would suggest strip poker, that'll lighten the atmosphere. But we're in a public place, people might object." Ginny joked.

"Ginny." Harry exclaimed, shocked by his wife's sense of humour.

Draco however appreciated the redhead's attempt to lighten the atmosphere, and was laughing at her suggestion.

"You know Red, I think you're going to be a lot of fun to have around." Draco said to Ginny, still laughing.

"At least someone appreciates me." Ginny sighed dramatically.

Ginny had successfully lightened the atmosphere and before long she and Draco were talking and laughing together like old friends.

While Draco and Ginny were talking, Harry and Hermione were reconnecting and catching up on their lives.

"I still can't believe you were married so young and no one knew." Harry exclaimed.

"Someone did know, Severus." Hermione said sadly as she remembered the potions master who had supported both her and Draco.

Harry looked in shock that his old potions Professor had known something about his best friend he hadn't but then a memory of his last moments filled his head. At the time he had been too concerned about Voldemort to question Hermione, but he remembered how she nearly gave them away when Voldemort attacked Snape, Ron had to hold her back. He also remembered how upset she was and how she had rushed straight over to him while he lay dying.

"That's why you were so upset when he was dying." Harry said, wondering how he hadn't noticed her grief earlier.

"Yes, I tried to heal him but he was too badly hurt." Hermione sighed. "I always wondered why neither you or Ron commented on the fact I was so upset."

"I meant to ask, but with everything that was going on I forgot." Harry admitted, feeling bad for not being there for Hermione.

"Is everything okay?" Draco asked, noticing his wife seemed upset.

"Everything's fine." Hermione reassured him.

Draco didn't look entirely convinced and continued to watch Hermione out of the corner of his eye.

"Honestly, Harry, surely you could think of something cheerful to talk to Hermione about." Ginny scolded.

"Really Gin, I'm fine." Hermione insisted.

"Good, but I still think we should talk about something more cheerful." Ginny said, a grin appearing on her face. "I know babies."

"Babies?" Draco pulled a face, distinctly unimpressed at the idea.

"Sorry, she's baby mad at the moment." Harry explained. "I blame the hormones."

"It's not hormones, I'm just looking forward to our new arrival."

"You're pregnant." Hermione exclaimed. "That's great."

"It is, especially if it's a girl." Ginny laughed. "I really want a daughter, but I have no intention of being like my mum and having six boys before finally popping out a girl."

"Girls are way more hassle." Hermione laughed. "Our two are devils."

"That's because they're part Slytherin." Harry said, smiling.

"Not part, Potter. Cassie and Carina are all Slytherin." Draco said proudly.

"One of them might surprise you and end up in Gryffindor." Ginny said, trying to wind the blond up.

"Malfoy's are always in Slytherin, the twins will be no exception." Draco said, refusing to let the fiery redhead ruffle him.

"Twins?" Harry almost shouted.

"Yes Potter, Twins." Draco drawled, unimpressed with the Gryffindor's lack of control.

"Wow, two births that must be painful." Ginny said, wincing at the thought. "One at a time is more than enough."

"It wasn't the most fun I've ever had." Hermione laughed.

"You have a son as well don't you?" Harry said, trying to steer the talk away from childbirth.

"Yes, Scorpius, he's eight." Hermione smiled. "Now he might break the all Malfoy's are Slytherin's rule."

Draco scowled, as much as he wanted to argue he knew Scorpius was too much like Hermione and could very well end up in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw.

"How about your children, how old are they?" Hermione asked, smiling at her husband who was still scowling.

"James is five and Albus is one." Ginny smiled. "We'll all have to meet up some time. Introduce the kids to each other."

"That sounds like a good idea." Hermione said, a plan forming in her head. "Why don't you come over on Sunday. Blaise and Pansy will be there with Alexis, Greg will be bringing Heidi and I think Luna said she and Theo would be popping over."

"Are you sure? It sounds like you've got your hands full." Harry said, unsure of being in the presence of so many former Slytherin's.

"It's fine, the house is massive." Draco said. "The kids just play while us adults hang out."

"Sometimes the boys play Quidditch." Hermione said trying to tempt her friend.

"I think it's a great idea." Ginny said. "Can we bring Teddy and Hugo."

"Who's Hugo?" Draco asked, not recognising the name.

"Ron's son." Ginny noticed the surprised looks on both Draco and Hermione's faces. "Don't worry he'll be okay with it, he'll not want Hugo missing out."

"If you're sure Ron will be okay, of course he's welcome." Hermione said, wondering what Ron's son was like.

"So is Teddy, Scorp will be thrilled to see him." Draco added.

"Scorp is your son?" Harry said shocked. "I've heard Teddy mention his friend, Scorp, but never realised he was yours. I didn't realise you were in touch with Andromeda."

"After the war, mother re-connected with her and they visit each other on a regular basis." Draco explained. "Scorp and Teddy have been friends for years."

"Isn't it funny how connected our lives were without us realising it." Ginny said. "What time should we arrive?"

Hermione and Ginny spent ten minutes arranging all the details for Sunday, Hermione gave her their address and they arranged a time.

Ten minutes later both couples said their goodbyes and parted ways, returning to their children.

When Draco and Hermione returned to their house they found no sign of anyone in the front room. Heading into the kitchen they found Lucius and Scorpius sitting at the kitchen table, two steaming mugs of hot chocolate sitting in front of them. Holly was sitting under Scorpius chair while the young boy absent-mindedly petted her.

"Hi, you two." Hermione smiled, kissing Scorpius on the top of his head. "Have you had fun?"

"Yeah, we watched a film and now Grandpa made hot chocolate." Scorpius said taking a drink of his hot chocolate, getting whipped cream all over his lips.

"Grandpa made it." Draco said raising his eyebrow at his father.

"Yes, that's what magic's for." Lucius smirked. "Impressing the grandchildren."

Hermione laughed and shook her head at her father-in-law's actions.

"Are the twins in bed?" She asked.

"Yes, Cissa's reading them a bedtime story." Lucius said.

"I'll go and check on them." Hermione said as Draco sat down at the table with his son and father.

Hermione headed up the stairs towards the twins room, as she reached the door Narcissa opened it and left the room quietly.

"They've just gone off." The older woman whispered.

"I'll just take a quick peek." Hermione told her mother-in-law as she headed downstairs.

Hermione carefully cracked open her daughters' door and looked inside. Both of the young girls were snuggled deep into their covers fast asleep.

Cassie was holding her new Disney princess doll she had gotten for Christmas while Carina was hugging her favourite toy, her large unicorn, Sparkle. Hermione silently closed the door not wanting to disturb the two girls.

Satisfied her daughters' were settled down for the night she returned down stairs to the rest of her family. A quick glance into the kitchen showed that Draco had joined Lucius and Scorpius drinking hot chocolate and the three of them were currently laughing at something. Leaving the boys alone, Hermione headed into the front room where Narcissa was sitting.

"Did you have a nice dinner?" Narcissa asked as Hermione sat down in a chair.

"Yes, it was lovely to catch up with Harry and Ginny." Hermione smiled, pleased the night was a success.

"So you'll be doing it again?" Narcissa asked.

"Actually Harry and Ginny are coming over on Sunday with the kids." Hermione admitted.

"I'm guessing you want me and Lucius to stay away then." Narcissa said, understanding if her daughter-in-law didn't want her and her husband near her old friends.

"Of course not, you know you and Lucius are always welcome here." Hermione was shocked by Narcissa's suggestion. "If Harry and Ginny want to be part of my life again, they have to realise that you and Lucius are also a big part of it now."

"I just don't want to cause any trouble."

"You won't." Hermione insisted. "Come as usual and Harry will just have to deal with it."

"Thank you, dear." Narcissa smiled, pleased her daughter-in-law was proving so loyal.

Narcissa and Hermione chatted for another half hour before Hermione headed into the kitchen.

"Scorp, it's time for bed." Hermione said, as she appeared in the doorway.

"Aw, Mum. I'm not tired." He whined, stifling a yawn.

"Yawning says you are, now go." Hermione said. "I'll be up in ten minutes to check you're in bed."

Scorpius reluctantly got up and said goodnight to his father and grandfather. He headed into the front room to say goodnight to Narcissa with Holly trailing along behind him.

Hermione gave Scorpius his ten minutes before heading upstairs to check on him, she was pleased to find him curled up in bed, Holly lying at the foot of his bed.

Hermione headed back down stairs to say goodbye to her in-laws who were preparing to leave.

"I hear we're having guests on Sunday." Lucius said when Hermione entered the room.

"Yes and I expect you to behave." Hermione warned.

"Malfoy's always behave." Lucius told his daughter-in-law with an evil looking smirk.

"Sure." Hermione replied, rolling her eyes.

"I promise to be on my best behaviour." Lucius smirked.

"That's what I'm worried about." Hermione sighed, knowing the havoc her father-in-law could cause.

With one last smirk at Hermione, Lucius headed into the fire and flooed home, leaving his daughter-in-law to contemplate what he had in mind for Sunday.


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny was finishing dressing Albus when she heard the floo sound. Turning around she saw her sister-in-law, Lavender step out of the fire with her three year old son, Hugo.

"Hi, Lavender." Ginny said to her least favourite sister-in-law. "Thanks for persuading Ron to let Hugo come with us."

"Well I didn't want him to feel left out when James and Teddy started talking about visiting a large Manor." Lavender said, slightly put out she hadn't been invited.

"I don't think it's a large Manor, Lavender." Harry laughed as he entered the room with James and Teddy.

"Of course it is, didn't you hear the way Malfoy used to brag about his big Manor house in the country while we were at school." Lavender said, sounding jealous.

"Lav, I think that's his parents' house." Ginny said, pulling on Albus' jacket.

"Well I still don't want Hugo missing out." Lavender replied, unconcerned she had just been corrected.

When Ginny finished with Albus she took Hugo off Lavender and practically had to force her overbearing sister-in-law back into the floo network.

"Let's go." Harry said, grabbing his eldest son in one hand and his godson in the other.

Ginny held on to Albus and gathered her nephew, and the Potter family apparated to the boundary lines of the Malfoy's house.

"What were you saying about it not been a large Manor." Ginny said, looking in awe at the magnificent house in front of them.

Harry just looked in awe at the large house his old friend now lived in.

"C'mon, Harry. Scorp's waiting." Teddy said, pulling at Harry's hand.

Harry let himself be dragged up the long drive by his godson, Ginny following close behind. Arriving at the door Harry pressed the bell and waited for an answer.

***

Hermione was finishing preparing the food when the doorbell rang. Placing the plate of cakes she was holding on the table she headed for the front door.

"Harry, Ginny. I'm pleased you came." She smiled when she opened the door. "Come in."

Hermione watched as Harry took in the large front passage they were standing in, he looked slightly overwhelmed by the size of her house as his family took off their coats.

"Hi, Teddy. Scorp's in the front room if you want to go through." Hermione smiled at her son's friend.

"Yeah, can I Harry?" He asked turning to his godfather.

"Of course, take James and Hugo with you." Harry said.

Hermione watched as Teddy get hold of both James and Hugo's hands and carefully headed to the front room. Even if she didn't know she would be able to pick out both boys as Harry and Ron's children, James was a miniature version of Harry while Hugo was also a carbon copy of Ron.

"Teddy's really good with them." Hermione commented, noticing how careful Teddy was walking so neither of the smaller boys fell down.

"Yeah, he's great with them." Harry smiled, immensely proud of his godson.

"Should we go through." Hermione said, gesturing to the door the three boys had disappeared through.

Hermione led Harry and Ginny out of the front passage into a large hallway, she led them to an open door on the right hand side of the hallway. Harry and Ginny followed Hermione into a large front room, there were several children dotted all over the room and a few adults sitting watching them.

"Obviously you know the adults." Hermione said to the couple gesturing around the room.

Pansy was sitting on a large settee with Narcissa while Draco, Blaise and Greg were gathered around a bar at the far end of the room.

"That's Scorp playing trains with Teddy and James. That's Carina playing with Blaise and Pansy's daughter, Alexis." She said pointing at a blonde haired girl playing dolls with a small child with long black hair. "And that's Cassie, reading to Greg's daughter Heidi."

Ginny and Harry looked at Hermione's other daughter, she was sitting with a toddler and reading her a story using funny voices, causing the smaller child to keep giggling.

"Oh, you've got a puppy." Ginny squealed, noticing Hugo was sitting near to Scorpius and James petting a small light brown Labrador puppy.

"Yes, Lucius thought it would be a good Christmas present." Hermione sighed. "Not that he bothered to check if it was okay."

"Why would I do that when you would have said no." A voice behind Hermione said, startling Hermione and the Potters.

Hermione, Ginny and Harry turned to find Lucius Malfoy standing behind them smirking. Harry was surprised to see the former Death Eater. Obviously he knew he was Hermione's father-in-law but he had assumed he wouldn't approve of his son's marriage, he never expected to find him in Hermione's house chatting away as though he actually liked her.

"Well, it's the polite thing to do." Hermione told her father-in-law.

"Ah, but just doing it anyway is the Slytherin thing to do." Lucius replied. "You couldn't possibly refuse once the children had actually gotten the puppy."

"Obviously, you sneak." Hermione said, smiling at the aggravating man in front of her.

"Thank you my dear." Lucius said, taking Hermione's insult as a compliment.

"Lucius you remember Harry and Ginny." Hermione said, suddenly remembering her former friends were standing right beside her looking bemused by events.

"Of course." Lucius nodded.

Lucius and Harry eyed each other warily for a few minutes before Harry excused himself to go and talk to Draco, Ginny quickly followed claiming Albus was getting too heavy to hold.

"So much for Gryffindor bravery." Lucius sneered when Harry and his wife were out of earshot.

"I think they were just surprised to see you." Hermione said, hoping there wouldn't be a problem between her friends and her family.

***

"Potter, you know Blaise and Greg." Draco greeted as Harry joined the men at the bar.

"Vaguely." Harry said, still shocked by Lucius presence in the room.

"Is everything okay?" Draco asked he had noticed the meeting between his father and his wife's friend.

"It's fine." Harry replied, unconvincingly.

"Don't worry about Lucius, you get used to his abrupt manner." Blaise said, grinning at the former Gryffindor.

"And his snarky comments." Greg added.

"I suppose." Harry said, looking back to where Hermione was still standing talking to Lucius.

"You're surprised he's here." Draco commented.

"No, well sort of." Harry admitted. "I never imagined I would see Hermione so comfortable around him."

"They are pretty close." Blaise said. "Lucius is pretty protective of Hermione."

Harry was shocked, he had assumed Lucius tolerated Hermione when he had realised he was present at the house.

"How?" Harry blurted without thinking. "Sorry, that sounded rude."

"It's okay Potter, I suppose it does seem a bit odd to you." Draco said. "You only know my father as a Death Eater, not as a caring parent."

"But he's not Hermione's parent." Harry said, even though he knew from experience that it didn't really matter whether you were related by blood, his parents-in-law treated him like a son and he considered Molly and Arthur his parents.

"It doesn't matter, she's his daughter-in-law and a Malfoy." Draco said. "Not that's it's always been that way."

"Why not?" Harry asked, intrigued as to how Hermione became so close to her formidable father-in-law.

"When he first found out about our marriage he wasn't thrilled, but he begrudgingly accepted Hermione as there was nothing he could do about it." Draco explained. "I figured they would never really get on but they did tolerate each other for my sake."

"What changed?" Harry asked, watching Hermione as she continued to talk and laugh with Lucius.

"When Hermione was five months pregnant with Scorpius, she collapsed. Father had brought over some papers for me to sign and found her unconscious. He rushed her to hospital and stayed with her the entire time." Draco said, remembering the awful time he thought he was going to lose his wife and unborn child. "For a while it looked like we were going to lose both her and Scorp, luckily the healers managed to save them both, but father was great, he wouldn't leave her and kept telling her both her and the baby were going to be fine."

Harry could tell by the emotions showing on all three Slytherin's faces that what had happened to Hermione was incredibly serious. He shuddered at the thought that something might have happened to Hermione and he would have had no idea.

"That bonded them, Hermione was grateful that father had been there for her and constantly reassured her when she was scared and I think when father realised he had come close to losing his grandchild, his attitude towards Hermione changed." Draco said.

"So they get on well now?" Harry asked, refusing to think about how close he had come to losing Hermione permanently.

"Yes, even though they mostly just bicker and snipe at each other." Draco said, pleased to get off the topic of his wife's brush with death.

"Are we going to play Quidditch today?" Blaise asked, hoping to lighten the serious mood that talking about Hermione's near death experience had brought over the men.

"I think so, we're just waiting for Theo." Draco said.

Thanks to Blaise's intervention the conversation took on a lighter tone as the men talked about Quidditch. Harry found himself pleasantly surprised by the light hearted banter shared by the former Slytherins, they weren't as distant and cold as he had thought they were in school.

***

"Mrs Potter, it's nice to meet you." Narcissa said as Ginny sat down on a seat nearby. "Hermione has told me so much about you, and is so pleased to have you and your husband back in her life."

"Thank you, Mrs Malfoy. We're thrilled to have Hermione back in our lives." Ginny said, pleasantly surprised by the older woman's friendly attitude.

"Please call me Narcissa." Narcissa said. "Is this your youngest?"

"Yes, this is Albus. Not that he'll be the youngest for long." Ginny said, bouncing Albus on her knee.

"Hermione said you're expecting again." Pansy said, joining the conversation.

"Yes I am. When are you due?" Ginny asked the former Slytherin politely.

"Six weeks." Pansy smiled, as much as she complained about being pregnant she was looking forward to meeting the newest addition to her family.

"Boy or Girl?" Ginny asked.

"We don't know, Blaise decided he wanted a surprise." Pansy said, finding the redhead surprisingly easy to talk to. "How about you?"

"We're due to have a scan next week, we'll find out then." Ginny said.

"Do you have a preference as to which you want?" Narcissa asked as she watched Albus looking around the room.

"I'm hoping for a girl this time." Ginny smiled.

"I would have loved a girl." Narcissa sighed wistfully. "Luckily I've now got Hermione."

"You consider Hermione your daughter?" Ginny asked, still surprised to find Draco's parents seemed to be accepting of Hermione.

"Yes, both Lucius and I consider her our daughter." Narcissa smiled, she was extremely fond of her feisty daughter-in-law.

Ginny was unsure of how to respond, clearly the former Death Eater and his wife had changed dramatically since the fall of Voldemort.

Ginny however was saved from any awkwardness when the floo sounded and Theo and Luna appeared in the room.

"Finally, now we can play Quidditch." Blaise exclaimed as his friend stepped into the crowded room.

"Is that all you lot think about?" Pansy sniffed, unimpressed with her husband and friends.

"Yes." Chorused Blaise, Draco, Theo and Greg all together.

"Fine, you lot go and get prepared we'll sort the kids." Hermione said taking charge.

The four former Slytherins and one Gryffindor trooped out the room eager to get outside.

"We have some training brooms if the kids want to play." Hermione told Ginny. "If it's alright, that is."

"Of course, James, Hugo and Teddy are Quidditch mad." Ginny replied, pleased the kids weren't being left out of the fun.

"Right, who wants to play Quidditch?" Hermione asked the room full of children.

Immediately all the boys started jumping up and down and shouting enthusiastically.

"Girls, do you want to fly?" Pansy asked.

"No, Aunt Pansy. It's cold." Carina said, briefly looking up from where she was playing with Alexis.

"You can put scarves and hats on." Narcissa told her granddaughter.

"But our dolls will be cold." Alexis pouted.

"And Holly." Cassie said, gesturing to the puppy who was lying curled up in front of the fire.

"Fine, how about you girls stay in here and the boys can go outside." Hermione said.

The girls all nodded and went back to playing with their dolls and reading their books.

"How about me and Cissa stay in here with the girls and you lot can take the boys outside." Lucius said, sitting down in a chair next to Cassie and Heidi.

"That's a great idea." Narcissa said. "You can leave Albus if you want." She said turning to Ginny.

"Are you sure?" Ginny said, wary of leaving her son with virtual strangers.

"Yes, now go the boys are getting antsy." Narcissa said holding her hands out for the baby.

"Thank you." Ginny said, handing her son to Narcissa who immediately started making a fuss of the little boy.

"Come on boys, get your coats on." Hermione said.

The boys obeyed and ran into the front passage, Ginny and Hermione followed to help the four boys and to make sure they were properly wrapped up.

When they finished, they headed into the Malfoy's huge backyard where Luna and Pansy had gotten the training brooms ready.

Ginny noticed Harry and the Slytherins flying around nearby as Hermione led her and the boys to a small Quidditch pitch.

"The brooms are enchanted to never leave the playing circle, and they don't go very high either." Hermione explained to Ginny who was looking at the miniature version of a professional Quidditch pitch.

"Wow, this is amazing." Ginny said in awe, as Hermione made sure each boy had a broom suitable for their age.

Teddy's broom was the biggest and went slightly higher than Scorpius's, James's broom was smaller still and Hugo's was tiny and just say hovered off the ground.

Ginny watched as Pansy released a child sized Quaffle and a small snitch onto the pitch. For the next half hour the four women chatted and watched the boys play mini Quidditch while their husbands played and shouted nearby, acting like children themselves.

After playing Quidditch, everyone headed back into the house and headed into the dining room where Hermione had set up an assortment of food.

"Wow, Hermione. This is amazing." Harry said to his friend, looking at the amazing spread his friend had produced. The large dining room table held an amazing selection of muggle and wizard food and drinks.

"It's nothing, we do this quite regularly on a Sunday." Hermione said, pleased that everyone was getting on and enjoying themselves.

"Well it's being great, the boys have thoroughly enjoyed themselves." Harry said, watching as the children dug into the mass of food.

"Good, I hope this means you'll be regular visitors." Hermione grinned at her friend.

"Definitely." Harry grinned back.

"You said the boys enjoyed themselves, how about you?" Hermione asked, hoping her friend had gotten on alright with Draco and his friends.

"I've enjoyed myself, too." Harry laughed. "I never thought I'd see the day I actually willingly spent time with Malfoy and his friends."

"That feeling is mutual, Potter." Draco said, coming up behind Hermione and wrapping his arms around his wife.

"Be nice." Hermione warned her husband.

"I am, I've even offered for Potter and his boys to come to the Quidditch with me and Scorp next week." Draco told his wife.

"Really?" Hermione asked her friend.

"Yes, though I don't know how Gin will fell about me attending a Tornadoes game." Harry laughed. "She's a Harpies fan."

"Yes I am, and I'm disgusted you're going to watch the enemy." Ginny joked, joining the group.

"If Potter plans on spending time with us, he needs to support a decent team." Draco told the redhead, smirking at her.

Ginny stuck her tongue out at the blond, causing him to laugh at her.

"Honestly, Red, You're so easy to wind up." Draco laughed.

Ginny smiled at the former Slytherin, not objecting to the nickname he seemed to have found for her, she knew he was only joking.

"I've been thinking, maybe you should come and visit us." Ginny said. "In a few weeks, it's Mum and Dad's anniversary and they're planning a party for the family at the Burrow, you should come."

"I don't know, Gin. You and Harry are one thing, I'm not sure about all your family." Hermione was hesitant, nervous about seeing Ron again.

"Please, Mum's dying to see you." Ginny pleaded. "And don't worry about Ron, he's slowly coming around."

"I don't know." Hermione said, part of her was dying to see the family that had made her feel so welcome all those years ago.

"I think it's a great idea." Draco said. "You've missed Red's family and it'll be nice for you to see them and for them to meet the kids. You'll have fun."

"You're talking as though you're not going, Malfoy." Harry said, looking at the blond.

"I'm not." He said, continuing before anyone could protest. "We all know things will be easier if I'm not there."

"Just so you know, Mum will expect to see you at some point." Ginny told the blond. "Hermione's part of our lives again now, and you're part of hers so eventually you'll have to meet the rest of the family."

"I know, I just think it's easier for Hermione to re-connect with them before I meet them."

"That actually makes sense." Harry said, impressed by the blond's reasoning.

"I have been known to make sense occasionally, Potter." Draco replied with a roll of his eyes.

"So it's settled, Hermione and the kids will come to the Burrow." Ginny said smiling.

Everyone looked to Hermione waiting for her response.

"Fine it's settled, I'll come." Hermione smiled. "Now let's get something to eat before it's all gone."

For the rest of the afternoon the children all played together happily while the adults got to know Harry and Ginny better.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione stood looking at The Burrow, she hadn't seen the house for ten years and seeing it again invoked plenty of memories of her school days.

"Mum, are we going in." Scorpius said, pulling Hermione out of her memories.

"Yes, give me a minute." Hermione replied, summoning her courage.

A few minutes later Hermione and her three children made their way to the Weasley's front door.

"Be good, this afternoon." Hermione warned her children before raising her hand and knocking on the door.

"Hermione, it's great to see you." Molly Weasley greeted as she threw the door open.

Molly swept Hermione up in a bone crushing hug before turning her attention to the three children.

"These must be your lovely children." Molly gushed, looking at the three well behaved children.

"Yes, this is Scorpius, Cassie and Carina." Hermione introduced her children. "Kids, this is Mrs Weasley."

"Come in, the rest of the family is in the back garden." Molly said.

Molly led Hermione and the children through the house and into the kitchen where Teddy was waiting for his friend.

"Mum, can I go play with Teddy." Scorpius asked, turning to his mother.

"Yes, but take the twins and look after them." Hermione insisted.

"Come on." Scorpius said, taking hold of his sister's hands and heading outside after Teddy.

"He looks so like his father." Molly commented, the resemblance had immediately caught her eye when she saw the blond boy with Hermione.

"He does." Hermione smiled.

"Ginny said he was lovely to James, apparently he's done nothing but talk about Scorpius since his visit." Molly told Hermione.

"The feeling was mutual, Scorp loved having him over. He even told Draco that if we wanted to get him a younger brother that would be great, as long as he was nice like James." Hermione laughed.

"He's not satisfied with having two sisters?" Molly laughed.

"Apparently girls are boring." Hermione said, pleased Molly was treating her like she always had.

Molly smiled at Hermione pleased to see her after all this time, she had grown into a beautiful woman.

"Hermione. You look great." Arthur Weasley said, entering the kitchen from the backyard.

"Hello Arthur." Hermione said, hugging the Weasley patriarch.

"I've just met your two girls, they're gorgeous with impeccable manners." Arthur said, proud at how she had brought her children up.

"Just the girls? How about Hermione's son?" Molly asked.

"I wouldn't really know, he's too busy playing with Teddy and James." Arthur smiled. "James seemed rather taken with him, though."

"Come on, let's go outside. We can't hide Hermione away for ever, there are others waiting to see her." Molly said, leading her husband and Hermione into the garden.

Hermione entered the garden and saw Weasley's at every turn. She spotted Scorpius playing with Teddy, James and another boy she didn't recognise. The twins were sitting with a couple of other girls playing with some dolls. Scanning the garden she saw Harry and Ginny talking with Ron and Lavender, Percy and a woman she didn't know but took to be his wife were standing talking to Bill and his wife, Fleur.

"Hermione."

Before she had a chance to turn around she found herself engulfed in a hug by George Weasley.

"George, let her breathe." A voice said, causing George to let Hermione go.

"Angelina!" Hermione exclaimed, not expecting to see the former Gryffindor.

"Hi, Hermione. Long-time no see." Angelina Johnson grinned, hugging Hermione.

"That's because she's gone to the dark side." George joked.

"Hell, if the dark side's Draco Malfoy, I say bring it on." Angelina laughed. "He's hot."

"Hey." George protested.

"Sorry, but it's the truth." Angelina told her husband, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"You two are together." Hermione noted, Angelina's presence making sense.

"Yes, that's our son, Fred, playing with yours." Angelina said, pointing at where the boys were playing.

"That's a lovely way to remember Fred." Hermione smiled at George, noticing the misty look that appeared in his eyes at the mention of his dead twin's name.

"Yes, it's like we've got a part of him still here." George smiled.

Hermione chatted with George and Angelina for several minutes before Bill and Percy came over with their wives.

"Hermione, nice to see you." Bill said, hugging Hermione.

"You look gorgeous, and your children are beautiful." Fleur said, her French accent much less pronounced.

"Thank you, Fleur." Hermione blushed.

"You have grown up rather well." Percy said pompously. "Hermione, this is my wife, Audrey."

"Hello." Hermione smiled at the woman with Percy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Audrey said.

Percy and Audrey stayed for a few minutes before leaving again.

"Can you believe Percy managed to find someone as dull as he is." George whispered to Hermione, making her laugh.

"George, that's terrible." She said between giggles.

"Awful, but true." George said in all seriousness.

"I hope you're back for good, Hermione." Bill said. "The family's missed you."

"I've missed you all as well." Hermione said, pleased to be back among her friends.

"So are you back for good or do you plan on abandoning us again?" George asked.

"I'm back for good, if you'll have me." Hermione replied.

"We'll have you, I suppose." George sighed. "Even if you're a Malfoy now."

"Thanks George, I'm flattered." Hermione said, laughing at the redhead.

***

After chatting with George, Bill, Angelina and Fleur for a while Hermione discovered the two girls playing with the twins were Bill and Fleur's daughter, Victoire, and Percy and Audrey's daughter, Molly.

Making sure her children were behaving, Hermione made her way around the garden to where Harry and Ginny were talking with Lavender, Ron had disappeared a while ago and Hermione had no idea where he was.

"Hermione, you're here." Ginny exclaimed when Hermione got to where they were standing.

"Gin, I've been here for over an hour." Hermione said, knowing the redhead had seen her as she had waved at her earlier.

"Yes, but I mean you've finally graced us with your presence." Ginny smiled.

"Sorry, the rest of your family nabbed me." Hermione said. "It was fun catching up. Even though I was surprised they were so good to me."

"Why wouldn't they be?" Harry asked, confused.

"I just thought with the way I left and the fact I'm with Draco might make things difficult." Hermione admitted.

"Nonsense." Ginny said, causing Lavender to snort. "What?" she glared at her sister-in-law.

"Come on, Ginny we all know Hermione being with Malfoy was a sticking point." Lavender said. "It took you and Harry ages to convince the family he was alright."

"That makes more sense." Hermione said, pleased that Ginny and Harry had stuck up for her husband.

"The family were surprised about your marriage at first, but they all trust your judgement." Harry told Hermione. "Besides it's obvious you and Draco love each other."

"Thank you, for defending him though." Hermione smiled at her friends.

"It's fine." Ginny said. "Besides we actually like him."

"Speaking of this husband of yours that everyone likes, where is he?" Lavender asked Hermione.

"He decided it was best he didn't come." Hermione responded.

"Why are we not good enough for him?" Lavender sneered.

"Lavender, stop it." Harry said, appalled by his best friend's wife's behaviour.

"It's alright Harry." Hermione said, remembering why she didn't like Lavender. "Draco thought it would be better if I was alone the first time I saw the family again after all these years."

Lavender was unsure of how to respond so she made an excuse and wandered away from the trio.

"Sorry, she's just jealous she wasn't invited to your house a few weeks back." Harry said.

"That's okay, she hasn't really changed has she?" Hermione said, watching as Ron's wife sat sulking. "She still sulks and snaps when she feels like she's not included."

"She does doesn't she." Ginny laughed.

***

By the time Hermione had been at The Burrow for two and a half hours and still hadn't spoken to Ron, she set out to find him. She had spoken to the rest of his family extensively and caught up on plenty of gossip about the family she loved.

Leaving the back garden, Hermione looked round the side of the house and she found Ron sitting on an old bench that was leaning up against the side of his childhood home.

"Can I sit?" She asked tentatively, her last meeting with Ron hadn't exactly gone well and although Harry and Ginny assured her he had calmed down she was still uncertain of the redhead's feelings towards her.

"Yes." Ron said, glancing up at Hermione.

Hermione sat down beside Ron and the two sat in silence for some time.

"I'm sorry." Ron finally said. "For what I called you last time we saw each other, I overreacted."

"Maybe, but I suppose it was a shock." Hermione said.

"Shock's a bit of an understatement." Ron laughed humourlessly.

"It probably is." Hermione said. "But you've never been good at controlling your temper."

"No, I haven't." Ron sighed. "But I have grown up enough to realise I was out of line in what I said."

"How about we forget about it, and start again." Hermione suggested, she was hoping that Ron would come round and they could be friends again.

"That'll be good." Ron said. "But just so you know, whatever friendship we manage to create, I can't be as tolerant as Harry about your husband."

"Honestly, I didn't expect you to be." Hermione sighed, knowing any relationship she forged with Ron would be half-hearted at best. "I'm not stupid, you and Draco wouldn't get on."

"At least we agree on something." Ron said. "I will work on being civil."

"Good, and Draco will behave as well."

"You can promise that can you?" Ron laughed.

"Of course. You know me, I'm an expert at bossing people around." Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, that always was one of your strengths." Ron said, remembering how she used to order him and Harry around. "Seriously though, I'm never going to be friends with him but I'm sure eventually we'll manage to be in the same room without killing each other."

"That's all I want." Hermione said, relieved to find Ron much more reasonable. "How about me and you? Do you think we can be friends again?"

"I hope so." Ron said, looking at Hermione's expectant face. "I'm still upset about what you did, leaving like that."

"Sorry." Hermione whispered.

"Since we'll be spending time together, as my family are thrilled to have you back, I'm sure we can work on our friendship." Ron told Hermione.

"I'd like that." Hermione smiled, pleased things with Ron were looking up.

Hermione spent a few more minutes with Ron before heading back into the backyard in case her children were looking for her.

***

"It was great seeing you, Hermione." Molly said embracing the brunette. "Next time you must bring Draco."

"I will." Hermione smiled. "And thank you for having us, we've had fun."

"You're welcome. And your lovely children can come any time " Molly said, looking at the twins who were standing beside Hermione gabbling on in their own little twin language.

"Scorp, say bye to Teddy and thank Mrs Weasley." Hermione told her son who was standing debating with Teddy about the most vicious dragon.

"Bye, Teddy. See you soon." Scorpius said to his friend before turning to face Molly. "Thank you for inviting me, Mrs Weasley. I had lots of fun."

"It's my pleasure, dear." Molly smiled at the polite boy.

"Girls, say goodbye." Hermione told the twins as she took hold of their hands.

"Bye." Both girls chorused together, shooting Molly toothy grins.

"Bye." Molly said to the twins. "See you soon, Hermione."

After saying goodbye, Hermione and the children apparated home where they then spent the remainder of the night telling Draco all about their afternoon and the new friends they had made.

***

"They've finally gone back to sleep." Hermione sighed, entering her bedroom.

The twins were currently too excited to sleep after their afternoon at The Burrow, and had woken three times since they had gone to bed.

"Who knew an afternoon spent with a den of Weasel's would be so thrilling." Draco drawled from the bed.

"Draco, you promised to stop calling them that." Hermione said, glaring at her husband.

"Sorry, it's a hard habit to break."

"Well try harder." Hermione said, getting into bed beside her husband. "I swear if you call them that to their faces, I'll kill you."

"I won't. I do know how to be polite." Draco said. "I'll even be nice to the Weasel."

"Which one?" Hermione asked, determined to get her husband to speak Ron's name.

"You know which one." Draco whined, knowing he would have to give in if he wanted Hermione to talk to him again tonight. "Fine, Ron." He said as quickly as it was possible.

"Good, Ron promised he would try and I would like you to do the same." Hermione said, snuggling into Draco.

"I will." Draco was aware of how much it meant to Hermione to reconnect with Weasley and his family, so he would be polite and make an effort with the family of redheads.

"Thank you." Hermione said, giving her husband a quick kiss.

"You're welcome. You know I'd do anything for you, baby." Draco said, settling down to sleep.

"I know." Hermione said, closing her eyes.

As Draco and Hermione fell asleep, Hermione couldn't help be grateful for the fundraiser they had attended before Christmas. It had led to a surprising reunion between her and her old friends and hopefully it would lead to their continued friendship.

 

The End.


End file.
